Infinite Crisis
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: Buffy and her friends face an apocalypse bigger, and more destructive than anything they've ever faced. Crossover with DC Comics and Marvel Comics.


**Infinite Crisis**

**By Benji The Vampire Confuser**

_As there's no OC's in this story, everyone belongs to either DC Comics, Marvel Comics, or Joss Whedon._

* * *

**1**  
Buffy groaned as she extricated herself from the debris. "I hate it when they explode." she said, rubbing her shoulder where a particularly heavy bit of unholy temple had struck her.

"I hear ya." Faith agreed. She'd managed to avoid too much of the explosive finale of their battle. A fact that she could tell didn't sit well with her erstwhile partner. "Any idea how that happened?"

"None. Giles didn't mention anything about exploding talismans. Guy must've said Niktu wrong or something." She sighed heavily at the state of her outfit, and glared daggers at Faith when she snickered. "How old is too old to be a Slayer anyway? I want to know when I can start complaining that I'm too old for this stuff."

"C'mon B, you're not the oldest Slayer out there are ya?"

"No, just the most experienced, which seems to be the same thing. There's something really eerie about women the same age as my mother looking up to me." Her knee gave a twinge where the Demon priest had nailed her with his cloven hoof. "I'm not even 30 yet, I shouldn't be feeling old."

"You're not getting old B, you're just too used to having a whole squad of super chicks with ya. Me, I'm still solo-girl."

"You so are not." the blond Slayer denied. "Don't even try to be all lone wolfy."

"Hey we still have our solo gigs." Faith insisted. "You don't think Rob or Vic don't go out on their own all the time? Face it B, you just don't get out alone enough anymore."

Faith tried not to be smug when the subject of her teammates came up, she really did. But she dug the life of a superhero. Action, adventure, a sweet hangout, superpowered hotties in tight underwear? What's not to love?

"This was nice though." she went on. "You and me, no scoobies, no newbies, no supers, just Buffy And Faith, the Dynamic Duo, kickin' butt and takin' names. Just like old times."

"Before or after you went crazy?"

"...Before." She didn't know why she expected Buffy to be able to put that behind her. Maybe it was the way she'd instantly forgiven Angel, or Willow for their transgressions. But then Buffy had been sleeping with Angel, and Willow was her BFF. Faith's new friends knew she had a shaky past, but they all knew people like that. She was pretty sure only Rob's mentor was the only one of that crowd who didn't trust her.

Hell she'd tried to be Buffy's friend. And to be fair, Buffy had tried to be hers. The brunette knew now however that even if she hadn't taken an intense trip onto the dark side, they likely wouldn't have gotten along forever. They just kinda rubbed each other the wrong way. Like a certain undead Dynamic Duo she could mention.

"We make a good team, you have to admit."

Buffy scoffed. "I only called you because Willow and the Coven is busy with some crisis on the Astral plane, and you were in the area. Good work with Brother Blood by the way." she grudgingly added. Like it or not, her old rival was good at her job. "Giles wants to talk to you about that Kid Eternity guy when you get the chance."

Faith shrugged. "Not a part of that whole council deal you've got going on." she reminded her. "If I get time I could drop him a line maybe."

By this point, the pair were almost to the entrance of the catacombs. "That's something that Rob keeps saying impresses him." she mused, with a hint of a teasing smile.

"Oh?" Buffy said, careful to keep her voice even. "What's that?" Her crush on Faith's team leader was meant to be a secret.

"That even the folks in the gang, past and present mind you, who don't get along very well manage to work together so well. You and me, Xander and Ang-" She broke off as the other girl's face clouded. Whoops, taboo subject.

It hurt The Slayer to think about it too. Even the most powerful magic users on the planet hadn't been able to discover the fate of Angel and his crew. Wherever Wolfram and Hart had sent L.A., they'd hidden it very well. A lot of people were still making them pay for it, but the city and it's population remained MIA. "Sorry."

Buffy sighed and pushed the heavy mausoleum doors open. The sudden bright sunlight temporarily blinded them. "Thanks for not wearing the jacket." she finally said.

"No problem." Faith's one and only concession to the whole Superhero Outfit thing, was a leather jacket with a stylized S, with a wooden stake on the back. She wondered if Buffy had ever forgiven Andrew for designing it. She knew the girl was still slightly bitter that it was Faith, not she who was known as THE SLAYER. "You're the one they all look up to B. I'm the cautionary tale. Don't begrudge me my success." She just couldn't resist the dig. She really did try not to be smug. It just didn't work all the time.

Any retort Buffy might have made was interrupted by a beeping noise coming from Faith's pocket. "Oh hell now what?" She pulled the small communicator out and pressed the T symbol. "Yo, what's up?"

"It's Connor." Robin informed her over the line. "He's in trouble, get to Keystone City as quick as you can."

Faith frowned darkly. Connor was in trouble? Getting brainwashed into attacking them by Luthor hadn't been enough? "Geeze, some guys just can't catch a break. B can I bum a ride to Keystone City?"

"Oh sure, why the hell not. I need a workout after the warm up we just got."

* * *

**2**  
"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Buffy lamented, even as she charged forward with the rest of the gathered heroes. Was she insane? Going up against anyone with that S shield on their chest seemed tantamount to suicide to the Slayer.

But the hand to hand combat instructor that Giles had hired to train the Slayers, Stick, had informed her that the true essence of a Slayer's power, was that, that which did not kill them, made them stronger.

"C'mon B, you took out a Hellgod, and Caleb, don't wuss out on my now!" Faith crowed.

Maybe it was the trials they'd both faced already, or maybe they just took the guy by surprise, but the one-two combo of the two oldest living Slayers actually managed to knock the insane Superboy back and inch or so.

"Don't let up Faith!" she shouted. "You saw what he's capable of-"

SMASH!

It had happened so fast that Buffy had barely enough time to even realize that she'd been thrown two blocks through a store front window before she blacked out.

"You." Superboy Prime growled at Faith. She clawed desperately at his crushing grip to her throat, to no avail. "You of all people don't get to judge me." She began to panic, for even as her vision blacked out, she saw his eyes glow red. She knew what that meant. "You're what this world has to offer? Pathetic." He let loose with his heat vision to finish her, but just before it struck her, a purple portal appeared before her head, and the next thing he knew, his own searing power burned into the flesh of his back.

"Yeeeaaaargh!" His grip released, and a green rhino barreled into him.

"What'd you do that for?" Faith coughed painfully, as her savior laid a purple hand on her back. "I had him right where I wanted him."

"Titans Together remember?" Blink smirked, helping the injured slayer from the battlefield.

When she could breathe without pain again, she went looking for Buffy, and found her being tended to by Robin. Well at least some good came of all this. "Girl better appreciate this." she smirked, heading for where she spotted another distinctive blond. The smirk died on her face when she found Cassie, kneeling by Conner's prone form.

"Oh God, is he-"

"He's alive." Dr. Midnight said. "That's about all I can say I'm afraid. I cannot help him."

"Oh hell." Her gaze drifted over the carnage wrought by the insane doppleganger, and her blood when cold. Conner and she had been friends. She'd even occasionally lamented that he was so hung up on Cassie. She'd have jumped on that ride in a minute. But it was more than that. He'd seemed the most normal of the bunch, what with his costume being jeans and a T-shirt. He was the guy she felt she could relate to the most. Other than the other Connor. The one she tried not to think about. They'd traded stories of their respective pasts. He'd told her which superheroes were real romantics at heart and which ones would be okay with just the occasional romp for fun.

"Faith," someone said behind her. She turned and found Beast Boy looking worried. "Uhm, we've got another problem."

* * *

**3**  
Faith couldn't stop looking up. The sight just floored her every time. And here she thought she was too jaded to be shocked.

"Yeah Faith." Buffy quipped. "It's still there."

"Lay off B, I don't care how much weird stuff you've seen. A duplicate earth in the sky is big news."

"It certainly is." said a familiar British accent. "And it's not in any prophecy I, or any of my contacts have been able to find."

"Hey G." Faith grinned wryly. "Now I know it's the end of the world if you're stumped."

"Buffy!" Dawn and Willow dashed forward to embrace her. "Are you okay?" Willow asked anxiously.

Dawn bit her lip. "I heard Superboy is dead. Is he dead?" She'd had the occasional fan girly crush on the hero.

"He ain't dead D. C'mon, you know you can't keep a Superguy down. He'll be back with big brother S, saving the day in no time."

Dawn, who long ago had regained her proper size and proportions smiled. "Thanks Faith. I'm glad you're okay too."

Faith would have answered, but found herself the unexpected recipient of a Willow hug. "Urk, hey Red. Nice uh, nice to see you too."

"Sorry." Willow said, embarrassed. "But with everything that's been happening..."

"Hey don't sweat it. Even tough girls don't mind the occasional hug. Long as you know it doesn't mean we're going steady or anything." Ah, good to see she could still make the White Witch squirm. Faith and Willow were the only members of the old Scooby gang who had gotten Superhero monikers.

"Giles is everyone at the castle okay?" Buffy asked him. While they were making their way to New York for the impromptu service, she'd gotten word that a horde of OMACS had attacked the Slayer Headquarters.

"Xander evacuated everyone he could." Giles said gravely, cleaning his glasses. "But I'm afraid there were heavy losses. I'm only glad Willow and the Shadowpact arrived when they did."

"The Shadowpact?" Buffy asked, shooting a puzzled look to Faith. She was the one who traveled in the Superteam circles.

"It's a new one to me." she shrugged. "Red?"

"Oh yeah, well we're new. And, and possibly temporary. We're trying to rebuild the Rock of Eternity."

"The rock of whaty?"

"Eternity." a large, blue, demonic looking man answered, coming up behind Willow. "It's a big...well rock of enormous mystical power. It's what exploded over Gotham."

Buffy looked warily at the Demon. "Oh."

"Oh, Buffy this is Blue Devil. It's okay, he's a good guy."

"Heya Blue." Faith waved. "Surviving?"

"So far." he said brusquely.

"Churches make him nervous." Willow apologized for him.

"Faith might I have a word before we go in?" Giles requested. She sighed, and stayed behind while the rest entered the cathedral. Willow excitedly told Buffy and Dawn about how she'd met Superman in El Paso. "I haven't gotten a chance to speak with you in quite some time." he said. "And I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you. And if you ever wish to return, or need help, you need only just say so."

"Aw geeze G." Faith squirmed. "I'm gonna get all misty."

The Watcher smirked. "Well let's not risk that then. We wouldn't want to tarnish your reputation with sentiment."

Bamf!

"Do not let her fool you." Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler smirked as he appeared at Faith's side. "She's just a big old softie."

"I'll show you how soft I am." she growled playfully smacking him in the back of the head. "Hey go tell Gar to save me a seat will ya? I'll just be a minute."

"Of course liebchen." he bowed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke and sulfur.

Giles had looked on with amusement at the exchange. After he'd started at the sudden appearance of one of Earth's more demonic looking heroes. "As I said. Very proud."

"G, thanks. And if we all survive this, I promise I'll come tell you all about my thrilling adventures."

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**4**  
**New York**  
**Earth 616**

"Logan what the hell's going on?" Cap shouted.

"Yer askin' me Cap?" Wolverine snorted. "I just work here!"

Around them, The X-Men, Fantastic Four, Avengers, and various un-affiliated heroes rushed frantically to save civilians, as the city, and maybe the planet tore itself apart.

Captain America only took his gaze from the carnage for a moment, to look in trepidation at the infinite earths that filled the sky. Some were crashing into each other, others simply exploding. The gravitational forces were tearing the planets apart. And what was worse, he couldn't figure out which Earth was theirs.

That one glance almost broke him, but a sudden burst of rain provided by Storm to put out a fire drew his attention back to where he knew it needed to be.

**Los Angeles**  
**Earth J**

Faith didn't rattle easily. And she could count on one hand the number of times she'd actually frozen from shock or fear. But suddenly finding herself in LA, when a minute ago she'd been helping the Titans and other heroes in Bludhaven, with the sky filled with Earths? Yeah that was a bit daunting.

Enough that she didn't notice when the city started collapsing around her.

"Faith watch out!" Someone barreled into her from the side, tackling her out of the way of falling debris.

"Oof! Thanks." she grunted, then her blood went cold when she saw who had saved her. "Jr?"

"Hi Faith-oof!" It was his turn to grunt in surprise when she impulsively hugged him. "Hey I thought you didn't do repeat performances."

"Where have you been?" she demanded. But explanations had to wait. She could hear people crying out in fear from a nearby bus. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she grinned.

"What am I, a mind reader?" he smirked.

"Titans Together!" they crowed in unison as they dashed to the rescue.

Elsewhere, a bleached blond Vampire dragged a screaming demon from a burning building, while Angel leaped out the window, cradling two infants.

"I don't think we're in hell anymore Peaches." Spike grunted.

"That's up for debate." his grand sire growled. "At least when the sky was just fire the city was somewhat stable."

"You think the WH decided to send us somewhere worse?"

"When we're done here I'll ask Wes."

Illyria snorted in disgust, catching a car that had been hurled into the air by a gas explosion. "Look up halfbreeds. Not even the Wolf, Ram and Hart could have done that."

**Scotland**  
**Earth J**

It took a lot to make Dawn scream these days, so when she let loose with a beauty, Xander stopped in his rescue efforts to look up to the sky to see what was up.

"Ohhhh, monkey poop." he gaped.

"Are, are those-"

"Giant gold hands playing with the Earths like they were toys? Yeah."

**The Polaris System**

Silver Surfer Flew alongside Thor, the Shi'ar Flagship, and the Green Lanterns as they charged towards the massive golden hands, that were systematically and carelessly destroying planet after planet. Norin trembled at the thought of so many lives lost. He would not allow this to continue. None of them would.

"Pour it on!" Rayner shouted into the vacuum.

The Power Cosmic joined with the lightning of the Gods, weapons fire from countless Alien ships, Green Lantern energy, and others, in a concentrated blast. He felt someone convert his power into pure matter, and nodded in approval. Just before the explosion from the impact washed over them, and no one knew what became of him after that.

**Earth 1 Orbit**  
**Brother Eye**

"Remind me," Spider Man grunted as the satellite's defense systems knocked him into a wall. "To never take Batman up on a vacation invite ever again."

"Not going soft on us are you web head?" Green Arrow smirked.

**5**  
**Metropolis**

So, the society had declared war eh? Faith was cool with that. There were a lot of people she hoped she ran into here. There were plenty of Demons, but she was tending to avoid them. With the return of LA, came a few Demons that were on the side of the good.

"Hey Rob!" she shouted gleefully, delivering a knockout punch to Arcade. Without the madman controlling his toys, they stopped being a threat. "Look who I found!"

Robin turned from pulling an unconscious Jubilee from the battle in time to see Connor dispatch Bloodsport. "Hiya Boss. Miss me?"

Robin smiled thinly. "I'll express joy as soon as this is over." he said.

Connor chuckled, and dove back into the fray. He saw a few Slayers who were having a bit of trouble with Wendigo. Even in the midst of this chaos, he was very, very glad to be back.

His history with the Titans had been rocky. When Angel had returned from his watery grave, he had followed Batman's advice and sent him to the Newly re-formed Titans. He'd had a few adventures with them, before Jasmine had gotten her claws into him.

Though his friends had tried to help him, Jasmine had managed to turn him against just about everyone, and finally Angel had had to take drastic measures. It wasn't until his memory was restored nearly a year later that he'd returned to the fold. He hadn't had much time to reintegrate though, before he went to his father's aid, and spent the next few years in hell.

It was good to see Robin again. He couldn't wait to see the others' faces. Especially Raven.

In the tunnels below the city, Angel and Spike teamed up with Gambit and Wolverine against Copperhead and Goth.

"Where've you two been?" Wolverine griped, slashing at Copperhead.

"Hell." Angel said simply. "Again."

"Why, you miss us?" Spike grinned. He pummeled Goth mercilessly, and enjoyed every moment of it. Demon like this needed a good beat down.

Poised on one of the last stable rooftops, Willow Rosenberg, and Wanda Maximoff, the White, and Scarlet Witches, provided support to the Heroes below with their powers.

"Ah, hello ladies." Abra Cadabra and Felix Faust arrived behind them. "Mind if we join you?"

A block down, Gwen added her own electrical barrage to Binary's and grinned at the young hero. "Some party eh?"

Not far away, Oz and Nina were taking on Sabertooth.

All this would have been too much for Buffy years ago. Now she pretty much took it in stride. "You heard Superman!" she cried. "Remember Bludhaven and LA! Oh and remember your training, that's very important."

An army of Slayers and good Demons descended upon the Brotherhood.

In the shadow of the fallen Daily Planet building, a brunette Vampire stared intently at Nightwing, crooning to him. Apparently not realizing that someone who'd been trained by Batman couldn't be so easily controlled.

"Drusilla." Batman interrupted, dropping down behind her. "That's enough." Even a Vampire can be felled by a single punch from the Batman.

**6**  
Rogue had to halt her pursuit of Superboy Prime when he flew too high, which was just as well, because she and Storm were kind of needed to catch the heroes who were plummeting out of the sky as Superboy took them out.

"Easy sugar." she said, grabbing hold of Willow. "I got ya."

"Ow." the red head whimpered, holding her head where the crazed kryptonian's fist had just grazed her. There was already a nasty bruise forming. "He's a meanie."

"He really is." the southern belle agreed. "Ah hope the others can stop him."

Storm and Jean worked together to create a safety net for the others, like Johnny storm, and Steel. Who had been taken out early. "Relax your wings!" she shouted to the angel, who was still trying to fly. "We will get you down!"

Out in space, Superboy Prime blasted Nova with his heat vision, only to have it redirected back at him. "Thanks Kid I needed a recharge." he quipped. He kept up with the irate youth long enough to trade a few punches, and hope he never had to again, before the boy out flew him.

Back on Earth The Hulk felled villain after villain while carrying wounded to the makeshift infirmary.

"So wait," Speedy was saying. "There's more than one Slayer?"

Kennedy rolled her eyes, and hissed in pain.

"Sorry." Xander apologized. "Yes." he continued explaining to the young hero. "There used to be only one, but that changed. It's like how there's a lot of Green Arrows."

"That's Green Lanterns Xander." the floating telepathic fish corrected him.

"Uh, right." he said. "That's what I meant." The fish was kinda creeping him out, but Connor assured him it was a good guy. And the way it was keeping the wounded calm certainly testified to that.

Dawn thought it was cute.

"I could use some help here!" Connor called out. He carried Robin over one shoulder, and was limping badly. Faith had Nightwing over one shoulder and Raven over another. She had a gash on one cheek and one side of her shirt was soaked with blood.

"Oh God," Shadowcat leaped to their aid. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." Connor assured her. "In the sense that we're mobile and not technically dead."

"Faith come here." Dawn ordered her. "You're as stubborn as Buffy is so I know you're worse off than you're letting on." Then she blinked. "And you probably are too." she told Connor. "Sit your ass down and let one of the medics look at you. And if you guys don't, I know I can find someone who's stronger than you to make you."

"Yes ma'am." They both sighed.

Eventually the dust finally began to settle, and Buffy, Batman, Wonder woman, and Captain America made it to the infirmary.

"You're Slayers are very impressive." Wonder Woman was telling her.

"I recognize Stick's style." Batman added. "He's a good teacher."

Buffy was just a bit speechless at praise from two of Earth's mightiest heroes, and just managed to mumble thanks. Cap smiled sympathetically. "We've got them beat." he informed everyone nearby. "I don't know about that other Superboy, but I'd say that the threat here is gone for now."

A collective sigh of relief went through everyone, and the non-wounded heroes went looking for survivors.

Buffy made the rounds checking on her girls, and finally made her way to where Angel was standing by Connor's side.

"Angel." she smiled softly. "Glad you could join us. I hear you've got quite a story to tell. Can't wait to hear your take on it. Spike's was a little one sided."

Angel managed a slight smile, though he was still worried about Connor's leg. "Good to be back. You've never met my son have you."

"Uh, no, I can't say that I have." she admitted. She looked at Connor with weary caution. "You're not evil?"

"Not these days."

"Good enough. Don't date my sister."

He barked out a laugh, and gasped in pain. "Oh, ow."

"You didn't tell me your ribs hurt." Angel accused.

"I didn't notice, my leg hurt to much." he said defensively.

"Hey B." Faith called, from where an EMT was stitching up a gash in her side. Buffy wondered which one of the many villains with claws or bladed weapons had done that.

"Hey Faith." she said wandering over.

"Look at you, all running with the big dogs." the prodigal Slayer smirked. "How'd you like it?"

"You know I don't know if I'm cut out for the big time." Buffy sighed, sitting down beside Faith. "I think I like nice, simple, medium powered demons." There was silence between them. "How come you're with the Teen Titans anyway? You're not a teenager."

"Neither am I." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Good point."

**7**  
**LA**

"Feels good don't it." Spike asked, basking in the cool night air of the California coast.

"It really does." Angel agreed. "I tell you one thing I won't take the stars for granted again for a long time.

"How's Nina?"

"She'll be okay. That Dr. Midnight guy says her Werewolf genes should heal her pretty quick."

Spike nodded, and looked out over the city. It was in major need of cleanup, as were Bludhaven and Metropolis. "City's still gonna need us I reckon." he said. "You game?"

Angel shrugged. "Yeah. I'm game."

"Thinking of trading the trench coat for a cape though. You should too, we could call ourselves the Soul Brothers." he teased.

"I'll push you off this roof."

**Titans Tower**

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Dawn seemed slightly uncomfortable, but Giles was chatting with Raven and Garfield.

"So, uh, you're magic's back to normal?" Xander asked his friend.

"Well not completely, but now that the Rock of Eternity is all put back together, it's getting there."

The wake for Superboy had drawn a number of young heroes, and the Slayer and her Scoobies felt out of place. Some, they recognized from TV or the newspaper, but others were completely new to them.

"How many Batgirls are there?" Dawn asked Willow, confused.

"It's a shame Robin couldn't be here." Faith sighed. "I wanted to lock him and B in a closet together. Spidey could have webbed the door shut." Cassie managed a wan smile, where once she would have laughed. "Kon was a great guy." Faith said then, her voice low. "I'm sorry."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, me too. But keep making jokes. I think he'd appreciate that."

"Bet he'd appreciate this too." Bart smiled, putting on some music. One of Conner Kent's favorite songs.

A blue furry guy with a prehensile tail approached the Slayer group and bowed to Dawn. "Frauline, may I procure you a drink?"

Dawn remembered Nightcrawler from New York, and smiled. Buffy frowned.

"Buffy don't worry." Connor assured her. "He's a good guy. And a gentleman. A nice wholesome Catholic boy in fact."

"In that case," Xander rose. "I'll go with you, Kurt was it?"

"Ja, Kurt Wagner."

"Xander Harris. Let's get these girls some drinks. Was Superboy Irish?"

"He was Kryptonian."

"Close enough. We'll drink to his memory and someone can make a toast."

_To all those who have passed, may they find peace. To anyone who risks his life to help others, may they inspire the rest of us to same. To heroes of every stripe. To those left behind, may they find solace. Salud. Slainte. Mozaltov. Cheers._

The End.


End file.
